The Years Afterward
by FelDemon Balmung
Summary: A story of the years following Radiata Stories ending. Cussing and possible adult themes. Pairings not decided yet.Follows the Human side.


**The Years Afterward**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the rights to Radiata Stories…I wish I did, but I don't….But I do own all Ideas and any OC's for this story!

The Key Thingy Ma Bopper:

"speaking"

_thoughts_

**spells and volty blasts**

Prologue

Rescue at Golden Dragon Castle and Theater Vancoor's New Chief

"Hah!" The final blow was struck, the Falvern cleaving through Aphelion. Jack breathed heavily, hoisting the great sword over his shoulder. Kain quickly cast **Moonlit Heal SE **to heal Jack. Jack's Demon Mail reacted, glowing midnight black. He smirked confidently, standing up. Elwen stood next to Jack; Avcoor at the ready should Aphelion get up again. Her gold armor glistened in the rays of light coming from the very castle itself. Nyx floated quietly at her side, his white eyes watching the proceedings quietly, his long cape flowing in the breeze that had arrived. As the silver dragon died silently, Jack went running to Ridley's side. Ridley's blonde hair was swept over her face, obscuring it from view. Jack quickly swept her hair back, looking at her with concern. A quick check of the pulse confirmed that Ridley was alive as Jack had hoped. He smirked, shaking her lightly. She woke up, looking at him silently. "Jack? What happened?" Ridley asked the black armor clad man. Jack smiled underneath his armor. "That's a relief; we thought we had lost you!" He said like an excited child. Ridley smiled softly at Jack's false stupidity. With Aphelion's death came a burst of light, the castle rumbling. Bits and pieces of the castle began to fall around them. "Jack! We need to go!" Elwen shouted of the rising roar of the castle. Jack realized what was going on, with Aphelion's death, the castle was crumbling. He quickly picked Ridley up, hoisting her into his arms bridal style. "Let's go!" He said quickly, taking off at a sprint down the ramp. Nyx followed quickly, his coat billowing along with his cape. Kain came half running half levitating after Jack, Elwen close behind. The entire party ran for their lives down into the Antechamber, skidding to a halt as a large rock fell and blocked their path. "Fuck!" Jack cursed loudly. Ridley raised an eyebrow, she hadn't heard Jack cuss like that before.

Elwen grimaced, Avcoor glowing. She began to hack at the rock, her hand moving swiftly. Nothing worked. "Damn!!" She growled, flames surrounding her. She held her sword in front of her, the flame sword glowing. "**Radiant Sword**!" she said loudly, the blade growing. She sliced the rock into small pieces. Jack and Nyx sped onward increasing their pace. Kain quickly cast **Moonlit Heal SE **on Elwen, running after the others. The four hurried down the large flight of stairs. Pieces of rock began falling towards them. "Oh hell no…." Nyx quickly summoned up his floating swords, the weapons flying to destroy the rocks. They all continued their downward trek, going as fast as possible. Jack skidded to a stop, seeing the path crumbling outside of the castle. "We have to hurry!" Kain said quickly, looking out the window. The other three nodded, sprinting down the rest of the stairs. Nyx called his swords back, the swords disappearing. Kain's hand began to glow as they neared the door. The door was closed shut tight, several rocks in the way. Kain was surrounded by flames, his hand glowing. "**The End of Time**!" He said, his hand releasing energy. A volley of energy balls demolished the rocks. A final, large ball of energy decimated the door. The four ran out, quickly traversing the maze of the ladders and such. They arrived at the edge of the Dysett Region, watching the entire area of the City of The White Nights fall to oblivion.

Jack sat Ridley down, looking at her. Ridley had recovered since they had started out. She smiled up at Jack, "Thank you so much Jack….." She said quietly. Jack nodded, looking at the others. "You guys, ready to head back?" He asked the three people. Elwen nodded, "I am ready to head back to Radiata." She said. "I am ready to head back to Void." Nyx said roughly, floating down the path. "I need to get back to the Chapel." Kain said, nodding his head. Kain then followed Nyx, Elwen following too. Jack looked over at Ridley. "You ready?" He asked, smiling. She nodded, standing up. The five walked down the path, the setting sun to their backs. Thus, an old era was ended, and a new era was beginning….the era of humans.

_A Year Later_

"My retirement was eminent, but I have chosen a successor worthy of the title of Chief of Theater Vancoor." Elwen said over the roar of the crowd. It was one year after the world was saved. Jack stood off to the side, his slightly longer hair waving in the wind. Falvern was sheathed in a special sheath that looked like a normal sheath only it could hold the sword of black flames. His armor was black, the same as a year ago, though it wasn't the Demon Mail. Jack had grown in height about three inches. He watched the Chief as she spoke. "I have gotten approval from both the Deputy Chief and the sergeants of the Theater….They all approve of my successor." She said quietly, the crowd now quiet. Everyone had gathered in the castle to hear her speech. All of the guild leaders and everyone was there. "The new Chief of Theater Vancoor is…..Jack Russell!" She said smirking. Jack looked up in surprise, the crowd roaring in approval. Jack walked to the stage, hopping up and walking forward. He smiled, shaking Elwen's hand.

A/N: Well! That's the Prologue! I hope you enjoyed it. I promise that the chapters will be much longer than the prologue was. As you can tell, this story takes place at the end of the human side, though I have tweaked some things. I hope you stick with this story! You can expect a chapter once a weak at least. I might be able to put up more. Please review, I am open to criticism or advice you want to offer! Oh and, the choice of romance is yours. We can have a Jack x Ridley story, a Jack x Elwen story (Personally I would like exploring this option, but it's up to you readers!), a Jack x Yuri story, or a Jack x Harem story. Vote soon! Know this, by next chapter; it will be five years after Jack's promotion.

FalevnirTheArbitraitor

A preview of next chapter :

_"Gerald did what?!" Jack exclaimed loudly, his eyes widening underneath his helmet. "Yeah, this is bad Jack, we have to catch him." Elwen said hastily to Jack. "Avcoor is ready, as well as myself is ready." She said confidently. Jack nodded, sighing. He hoisted Falvern up, smirking." Say, just like old times, eh Chief?" Jack asked her. Elwen nodded, smirking. The two ran towards Faucon gate, Jack's armor clanking. They passed through the Olacion Order shrine, waving at Kain and Nyx. Nyx had gotten out more since all those years ago when they saved the world. Elwen skidded to a halt, her golden hair waving around her. She hoisted up Avcoor. Jack stopped right beside her, pulling Falvern out of its sheath. And there Gerald was, standing in front of Galvados and at least a dozen more blood orcs, his blades drawn. "Gerald, what did you get me into now?!" Jack said exhaustedly._


End file.
